


Just Go With It

by theshyscorpion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Homecoming Dance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Keith is roped into dancing with Lance at Homecoming because of his unfortunate (well, maybe not so bad) inability to say no to him.





	Just Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> Have some MORE Klance fluff because I'm trash for them. Enjoy.

 

It was Homecoming at Altea High.

The (admittedly state-of-the-art and high quality) gym was decorated with decorations only a step above cheesy streamers, and music was pumping through the speakers. The dance floor was pure chaos.

And Lance McClain was in the middle of it all, dancing with everyone, girls and boys alike, his grin taking on a flirtatious edge. He scanned the sides of the gym, eyes resting on his group of friends, all skulking by the wall. He disentangled himself from his dance partners (Maria and Aaron, respectively) with an apologetic smile and made his way over to them. "C'mon! It's _Homecoming_! Dance with me!"

Pidge eyed him with distaste. "I don't dance. I came with because of solidarity."

Hunk shrugged. "I'm waiting for Shay. She said she'd meet me here."

Shiro held out his hand to Allura shyly. Allura took it, smiling at him, and they walked to the dance floor together.

Keith was the last one. He folded his arms, scowling. "No. I'm not dancing with you, Lance."

"Come on," Lance pleaded. "It'll be fun, and if you dance with me for five songs, I won't bug you anymore!"

" _Five_?! No. Two."

"Three?"

Keith through it over before relenting. "Fine. But then I'm done."

Lance grinned at him (that smile that never failed to make Keith's heart stutter) and grabbed his hand, dragging him onto the dance floor. The song changed, and, because Keith had shitty luck, was one of Lance's cringe-worthy favorites.

"Fergalicious!" Lance exclaimed. He started moving to the beat, and Keith forced himself to look anywhere other than his swaying hips. He shuffled awkwardly until Lance grabbed his waist and said, "C'mon, Keith! You need to try, or it doesn't count!" He continued his exaggerated moves, encouraging Keith to join in.

It took quite a bit of coaxing, but soon Keith was moving almost as gracefully as Lance was. Keith felt self-conscious, but it was worth it to see how happy Lance was.

The song faded out and changed, this time slowing down. Keith recognized it as one of his favorites, Iris. Lance held out his hand with a flourish, looking at Keith expectantly. "You promised me three songs," he pointed out.

Keith hesitated, but took Lance's hand. Lance smiled softly, lacing their fingers together and pulling him close so he could rest a hand on his waist. He swayed them back and forth, moving slowly and gracefully, guiding Keith through.

Keith was looking down at his feet, trying to copy Lance's movements. Lance chuckled. "Don't stare at your feet, querido," he said. "You'll just get more mixed up. Just go with it."

His gaze raised to meet Lance's, and he suddenly became aware of how close they were. Their fingers were tangled together intimately, and Lance's hand rested on his waist. Keith's free hand was on Lance's bicep, curled lightly around his arm. Their noses were inches apart. Keith swallowed, nervous. Lance's eyes softened, and so did his smile.

Then he was leaning in, lips brushing against Keith's. Not hesitant, just questioning. Asking for permission.

Keith moved his hand from Lance's arm, sliding it up and cupping the back of his neck, kissing him harder. Lance responded eagerly, and the gym around them melted away.

They were startled back to reality by the sound of loud trumpets, announcing the intro of the next song. Lance pulled away, grinning. "Keith, this is my _song_!"

Keith gave him a look (well, the best look he could give him when he was flushed from _his first kiss_ ). Lance shook his head. "Don't give me that! As my boyfriend, you are hereby obligated to dance to Shakira with me!"

"B-boyfriend?" Keith managed.

Lance blushed, his cheeks turning red. "Well- well I figured if you wanted..." he tried, trailing off without finishing.

"Lance. Yes. I'll be your boyfriend."

Lance grinned brightly. "Well, that means you're dancing with me! Hips Don't Lie is a _classic_!"

Keith let himself be swung around the dance floor, enjoying every second of it. It didn't matter if it was cringey as hell, it was _Lance_ , and that's what made it perfect. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Querido — sweetheart/darling


End file.
